<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Needs by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996564">Changing Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Razor's Edge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Safeword Use, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you think you want isn't what you need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluestreak/Jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Razor's Edge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>scraplet said: For the prompt request how about some Bluestreak/Jazz with Jazz safewording? Thanks in advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “Kumquat!”</p><p>               Bluestreak jerked backwards at the exclamation, but his optics immediately started roving Jazz’s frame in search of any wounds that could be causing his partner distress. Jazz had indicated he wanted a rougher touch tonight, but despite that, Bluestreak hadn’t even made it all the way down through the layers of paint to the primer on Jazz’s back.</p><p>               “What is it? Are you being hailed?” Bluestreak asked, tossing the whip onto the bed, and hurrying around to Jazz’s front. He didn’t fight his bonds; his hands were limp in their cuffs and his head hung down, chin practically touching his chest.</p><p>               “… no.”</p><p>               Bluestreak hesitated in his reach for Jazz’s closest wrist. “Jazz? Can you explain to me why you safeworded?” he asked quietly and took hold of the cuff. He moved slowly, gaze fixed on Jazz’s face and frame, searching for clues. A big one was the way Jazz slung his arm over Bluestreak’s shoulder as soon as his wrist was free, leaning into his space.</p><p>               “Was this not what you needed after all?” Bluestreak inquired.</p><p>               “I think… mebbe not,” Jazz said, keeping his head down and his gaze averted. His voice was carefully blank.</p><p>               “That’s all right,” Bluestreak replied soothingly. “It happens. Sometimes what we need may shift mid-session or maybe we really don’t know in the first place.”</p><p>               As soon as Jazz’s other cuff was opened, he turned into Bluestreak, burying his face in Bluestreak’s throat. When Bluestreak put his arms around him, Jazz shuddered.</p><p>               “My head… my head’s not in a good place,” Jazz admitted. “I thought… but it made things worse.”</p><p>               “Ok. How about we try the opposite then?” Bluestreak asked, taking a step to the side. Jazz automatically followed him, still stuck to him like glue. They awkwardly shuffled over to the berth and Jazz released him long enough so that they could curl up on the mound of pillows there. “Let’s start with some cuddles and TV, and we’ll see where that takes us, hm?”</p><p>               Jazz nodded, his frame loosening a fraction as he relaxed into the bedding. “Thanks, Blue. I don’t know what I’d do without ya.”</p><p>               Bluestreak dropped a kiss atop Jazz’s helm and patted his shoulder. “Anytime, Jazz. I mean it… any time.”</p><p> </p><p> ~ End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>